transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Bob Ross-Bot and the Beach
Florida Florida is much more than just beaches and palm trees. Historical sites, lush forests, collections of fine art, professional sports and attractions ranging from large theme parks to small zoos and museums are just the beginning in this ethnically diverse state. Nevertheless, the ocean is never more than 50 miles away, either the jewel-green waters and sugar-white beaches of the Gulf of Mexico to the west, or the golden beaches and rolling waves of the blue Atlantic to the east. Unfortunately, water, water everywhere also makes Florida the state most subject to being hit by hurricanes. Tourism is the leading industry, followed by agriculture (such as oranges and other citrus fruits) and the manufacturing of electrical, electronic, and transportation equipment. Dayton Beach, Florida. Still the cherished home of Speedweek and a myriad of other Nascar sporting events (they've added flaming hoops, jumps, and shark pits this year!), today this great city celebrates something else entirely. The birthplace of the one and only, Bob Ross! AND, the relaunch of 'The Joy of Painting'!! Talk about exciting! Here, right down by da beach mahn, they've set up for the spectacle. A large rectangular stage with the ocean as a backdrop is currently occupied with organizers, television execs, and one Bob Ross the Seventh. "Alright, so you wave.. wear a big freakin' smile, say you're happy to be here.. blah blah blah. 'Joy of Painting' weekdays at four." the representitive lectures the 'star'. "Got it?" Bob Ross the Seventh, complete with bell bottom jeans, half buttoned shirt with man-sweater spilling out, huge afro, and scraggily big foot-esque beard like from 'Harry and the Hendersons' beard dude. "Duuuuuuuuuuuuuude, chillax." he replies, heavily self sedated it seems.. his eyes are a dull brown/red haze, glossed over. "What could go wrong?" NEARBY... Lurking near a palm tree, Backfire is hunched over and rubbing his hands together, then goes to stroke an imaginary mustache.. all nefarious like? Well, it's not the strangest thing he's done. Not by far. "Soon, they'll learn just how DANGEROUS I can be when I put my mind to it." he laughs, again.. nefariously. "What mind?" Overture, a transforming piano, laughs. The remark draws a scowl from Backfire, "Pffffft, so says the piano dude. Am I right?" Bob Ross the First, and all who came after, are the stuff of Legend on Junkion. Ask any one of them to recite the Ballad of Bob Ross, and they probably will. Though a few bars in you'll wish they hadn't. It is at such a prodigious and precipitous occasion that Sit-Com, along with some other Junkions, have come to Florida. They've all got branches and leaves duct-taped to them. "Yeah, we're all happy lil' trees, here," one of the Junkions says to an inquisitive child. Sideswipe is in car mode, pulled up in one of the slots at Daytona, amongst all the other racecars, for show and other high end sports cars. He scans the crowds, scans the other cars. He smirks to himself, thinking how jealous Sunstreaker's gonna be that he's not here. The men have been oggling him and the women have been all OVER him...damn but he's having a blast with all the admirers so far. A crew of Junkion technicians have found their way here, corraled into a corner near the stage. Which makes sense really, Bob Ross is like a cultural icon to them. "Here ye here ye, gather round and I'll tell a story. Bob Ross' kin be here ya scurvy dogs.. paintin' happy lil trees!" Arr-K-Ick says to the group, drawing laughs from the others. "Where is the grand po bah?" Annie-Mashon asks, the femme Junkion gets up on tippy toes to look. "That's no moon." Stuck-O replies, already painting away while they wait. One of the other Junkions hush him with a "Shhhhhhhh, huntin' fer wabbits." "What, just talkin' about Shaft." Stuck-O offers afterwards, smearing paint on the canvas. FURTHER AWAY A red, white, and blue figure emerges from the sea onto a crowded Florida beach, draped in seaweed. The crowd realizes that it's a robot, and, screaming in fear, runs away from him, voluptuous women and overweight men alike jiggling in their panicked state. "Woah, woah, woah!" the figure says, holding up his hands. "It's cool, I'm an Autobot! I'm, uh... Aquac--Aquabot. Because I'm... oceanic! See? And I got the same color scheme as Ultra Magnus because I'm his SON... in America!" The crowd collectively breathes sighs of relief and goes back to lounging around in the sun. "Bwahaha," the robot says, smirking to himself. "They fell for it!" A little girl standing nearby stares up at him, having heard that. "You didn't hear that. Shut up." He walks off, wondering what he ought to do next. Wait, isn't there a Daytona event nearby? Ah, is anything more American than that? He starts to run for said event. NASCAR, baby. The home of the classy American way of life. F--- yeah. Sunbeam, currently out of his armour, is wearing bermuda shorts and no shirt as he hangs out with Backfire and Overtune by leaning against the palm tree. Across the country, Velum has just fainted (probably). "Man, this is totally hip. Coolest cars ever. Think we'll get a chance to hit the wave after this?" Zigzag is also here, though he's actually fully suited up. Fortunately, he's cleverly disguised wearing the Master Brand Trenchcoats, which are guaranteed to hide your immense armoured bulk. "What is 'this', anyway? Just what are you planning, Backfire?" But where is the cool cat himself? The sultan of smooth? The ace of awesome? The sexy of... sex? Needlenose doesn't seem to be here, but there *is* a traditional American flyby of military jets overhead, including a wing of F-16s. Those who are going to say that F-16s are outdated are preemptively encouraged to shut the hell up. Sideswipe simply takes all of this in and just 'itches' to go a few rounds on the track, wishing that Sunstreaker and a few other of his fast car Autobot friends like Wheeljack and Bluestreak would have come too. But hey, he's taking a few vids and gonna show them all what they were missing out on. Finalizing the stage set-up, giant speakers are moved in and a banner hung between them in bright, nigh blinding, neon colors. It reads: DAYTONA BEACH WELCOMES BOB THE 7TH NEARBY.. "Keep your voice down!" Backfire flails around wildly, knocking over Overture. He makes a note sound effect when he hits the ground, haha. Turning towards Zigzag, "Why can't you be useful and relaxed like Sunbeam? Ugh!" When the F-16s do a flyby overhead, the Seeker drops to the ground and covers his head out of instinct. When the cheers of the crowd reach them, Backfire opens his optics and blinks a couple times.. everyone of the Decepticon crew he brought with are staring at him. "What, it was a drill!" Backfire spits, getting up. "And you all just FAILED! Ha, if that was real.. you'd all be dead." Sit-Com and the various Junkions are bowing three times before Bob Ross VII, while uttering the words, "Salami, Salami, Bologne." A skinny young PA tech approaches the mic, "Testing, testing, One, Two, One, Two, Mic Check.." he rambles, testing the sound quality. Out in the crowd, Dee-J (a Junkion, probably Dee-Kal's brother or something) pipes up. "Mic check, so what's it all about? Where we gonna run? Maybe we can meet up on the sun!" His performance is quickly drowned out by the cheers of the human crowd that's gathered, all shouting obscenities no doubt. They were promised punch and pie, all they got were some foam fingers shaped like trees. Zigzag and Sunbeam don't so much as flinch as the F-16s roar past. They exchange quick glances at Backfire's flailing. Zigzag facepalms and groans, looking up at the sky. His combover waves breezily in the wind. Sunbeam just chuckles, reaching into his pockets and digging out a small plastic baggie and a square piece of paper, which he starts rolling up. "Man, I don't care /what/ we're doin' here. Far as I'm concerned, this is just a cool place to hang out." He turns to listen to the DJ. "If it's a DRILL you want," a robot covered in seaweed says as he approaches the group of Decepticons. "You can BUY ONE..." His optics narrow. "IN AMERICA!" He stands under the palm tree, looking at the other Decepticons. "What the hell's going on here?" Zigzag folds his arms, snorting at Americon's question. "Good luck finding the answer to that." Taking the stage, the business exec from earlier pushes the skinny kid aside. "Alright ladies and gentlemen!" he exclaims, looking at the Junkions who are spewing tv talk. "And uhh, robots. Welcome one and all, I'd like to thank this fine city of Daytona for inviting us for this -special- event!" Applause, cries of foul, even some fights start in the pause. "As we celebrate the great Bob Ross' life, we also move his star into the light again.." the exec gestures, pulling a cloth off a large sign that displays the promo ad for the new 'Joy of Painting'. "Without further adieu, I give you.." drum roll.. "Bob Ross the Seventh!" NEARBY.. "Holy Straxus, it's that LOCHNESS!" Backfire shrieks, jumping into the arms of Overture.. who's too small to hold him, so they collapse to the sand. Quickly rising, the Seeker straightens his wings and cranes his neck forward. "Oh, it's just Americon." Zigzag gets another glare, "Dude, chill.. we have to wait! You can't just rush in there all hoo-ha when things haven't even started yet. Ugh, don't you know ANYTHING about timing??" Sideswipes been slowly scanning things out in the crowd and in the surrounding area. 'Things' haven't gone past his notice but he's not willing to reviel himself since he's here to be 'under cover'. Several beautiful women get their pictures taken while leanign on his hood and he smirks again to himself as the men walk by oggling them with looks towards him with envy. Americon puts his hands on his hips and glares up at Backfire. "Loch Ness?! You callin' me Irish?! You better not be calling me Irish. Or maybe you're saying I'm Irish-American. That would be cool. But not Irish Irish! You do not know the extent of my fury! And by the way, I DO know about timing. Benjamin Banneker invented America's first clock, so THERE!" He nods in self-satisfaction. He glances at Zigzag. "So... I guess we're just hangin' out?" "Hanging out, wasting time... whatever you want to call it," Zigzag replies, clearly annoyed. He looks back to Backfire, "Your 'timing' is just standing around doing nothing! I thought we were going to beat up some humans or something. You know, show them who's boss!" He likes beating up non-EDC humans cuz they can't fight back... which is the best kind of fight! Sunbeam finishes rolling up the piece of paper. Pointing at the tip, it suddenly lights up. Power of the sun, baby. "Hey," he says, gesturing at the sweet lambo out there. "I'm gonna go check out those fine ladies. Be right back." Sit-Com is so focused on Bob Ross VII that he fails to take notice of any Decepticons in the audience. He holds a copy of Bob Ross I's book. It's been Autographed by Bob Ross, so obviously it's a second-hand copy. The Junkions that have branches taped to them squat down and pull their arms in, and the branches then effectively hide their bodies, resulting in very convincing happy little trees, or bushes. "Hey.." Bob Ross the Seventh speaks into the mic, listening to the resounding boom and echo that rolls through the venue. "Woah, echo.. echo.. echo. Haha, nach!" the stoner laughs, a look of epiphany appearing over his face. "Oh right, trees and stuff man!" Like a bunch of stooges, the Junkions all clap with enthusiasm. "Encore, encore!" one of them shouts. Though it's drowned out by the crowd of humans yelling bum, kill em, and KONY 2033. NEARBY.. "Huh?" Backfire gives Americon a blank stare, scratching his head. "Anyways.. Overture, release the Kraken!" Backfire shouts, when Bob Ross the Seventh takes the stage. "We have a Kraken?" the piano-gumbie asks. "Noooooooo, DOESN'T ANYONE READ THE MISSION BRIEFINGS??" he flails again, raging around. "I'll do it myself, UGH!" the Seeker scowls, moving to the large container behind them. "They were written on napkins." Overture replies. "In crayon." "Silence, curr!" Backfire shouts from the container, releasing the lid of the boxy.. box. "With the aid of Carjack, the display robot we stole has been retrofitted and given.. LIFE, CRAZY SCIENCE ELECTRIC LIFE! Rise my minion, do your master's bidding!!" From inside the crate, two red optics come to light.. and soon a treaded robot rolls out, with an afro? "BOB ROSS-BOT HEARS MASTER.." the robot intones, his mouth just a flat rectangle that lights up while he speaks (totally not like Wheeljack). "AND OBEYS." Sideswipes attention is suddenly diverted to...what in Primus' name is THAT? He so ignores Bob Ross the seventh...the stoner is of no interest to him. Americon stares at the robot for a moment. "Uhhh. Huh." He scratches his head at the Bob Rossbot. "So... oh, I see! He's got, like, EVIL PAINT, and whatever he paints comes to life to destroy Autobots!!! That's amazing, Backfire! You magnificent bastard! I love you!" He throws his arms around Backfire's knee and gives him a soggy, sea-weedy hug. 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar enters into the area late, but rather enthusiastically as it's been a while since his last outing at a local human event. After picking up Sideswipe's signal, Hound wheels up to the Autobot warrior and radios him, << Fancy seeing you here, Sideswipe. Mingling with the locals, I see? >> Hound's attention turns to the afro'ed treaded robot when it makes its appearance, << Oh my stars and glitters, that's something you don't see everyday at events like this. These humans sure have outdone themselves this time. >> If there's anything wrong with the situation, Hound is definitely unaware of it! "Hey there," Sunbeam says to the gals that are posing next to Sideswipe's hood. "Sweet ride. That an 84?" He moves in closer, "Man, haven't seen one of these beauts in ages." Yeah he isn't paying attention to the robot Backfire just unleashed. He watches as a driverless jeep pulls up. Hmmm. Zigzag, however, stares at it in shock. "/You/ made that?" he asks Backfire incredulously. Sideswipe snorts, and responds to Hound, <> He stops his radio communication with Hound when Sunbeam appraoches and he mmmms softly to himself. If he remains still and acts like a 'normal' car, maybe Sunbeam will ignore him for the ladies. The ladies look at Sunbeam, snear and toss their hair over their shouldres and saunter off, mutteing, "As if..." Empty beer bottles are tossed at the stage, shattering against the floor and sending shards of glass everywhere. Growing out of control, the humans attempt to take the stage.. until they see, a robot rolling in with an afro? They just sort of back off, wearily. "BOB ROSS-BOT WILL ELIMINATE.." the robot announces, when a Junkion interrupts him. "Even the toughest sta.." He wasn't able to finish the sentence, being vaporized instantly by a highly lethal shot of paint thinner from Bob Ross-Bot. "ALL COMPETITION." his beady red optics focus on the great great grandsom of the original. "Whoa man, far out!" the idiot on stage replies, grinning. "DECEPTICONS, ATTTTTTTTTTT.. what?" Backfire calls out, looking down at Americon. "Dude, getoff getoff getoff getoff!" he shouts, activating anti-gravs and taking to the skies. "Hahaha, I am a genius!" he laughs at Zigzag, NEFARIOUSLY! On the ground, Overture looks at Zigzag. "Carjack made it.. Backfire put glitter on the treads." In the air, Backfire turns his attention back towards the crowd. Blasts from his wing-mounted lasers cause a couple of explosions, notably a porta potty. It flings that nasty blue stuff everywhere. Gross. Some even splatters on Sideswipe's hood. :( Americon woahs, still clinging to Backfire's leg as he takes to the skies. "Hey, dude, I am trying to hug you, hold still already! Very well--if you do not want hugs YOU WILL NOT GET THEM!" He hurls himself away, transforming into eagle mode. "ATAAA--wait, wait. What are we attacking? Uh.. well, there's cars here? Maybe one of them's an Autobot? Maybe?" Shrugging his eagle wings, he fires his eyebeams at a red lamborghini that immediately explodes. It wasn't Sideswipe. He also watches the Bob Rossbot effortlessly vaporize a Junkion. "WOW! That was amazing! Junkions are nothing but crappy paint and rust, of COURSE paint thinner would destroy them! What fools we were to try it with our stupid lasers and bullets!" Sunbeam doesn't look too perturbed at the ladies' reaction. Is he going to dwell on the occasional strikeout. Is he going to mope around like a loser? Or is he going to go home and sleep with six super models at the same time? Folks, it is going to be the second option. Taking a puff from his cigarette, he walks around the lamborghini, checking it out. But then, a nearby lambo explodes! Sunbeam hmmms, takes a puff, and then takes a few backwards steps away from Sideswipe. Zigzag meanwhile watches as the crowd starts getting unruly. He smiles, snickering at their plight. "Go Bob-Ross Bot, heh." After shaking his head at Americon and Backfire, he comments to Overture. "This whole thing is pretty retarded, huh?" He doesn't even /start/ to move to help. "Blizz-Zard, NOOOO!" Sit-Com wails as his compatriot is annihilated. "Why? WHY? We were your biggest fans. You were our hero!" Somewhere in the crowd, an orange-haired man with freckles points and says, "You see that? He's a PHONY! A big, fat, PHONY!" 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar is tempted to wipe off the fecal matter that sprayed across his hood and windshield, but begrudgingly refrains from doing so as he becomes aware of Sunbeam's presence. "We're attacking their CULTURE!" Backfire fires off another salvo, sending the people running in panic. "They populate faster than turbo-rabbits, so we MUST strike at the epicenter of their knowledge!" he cries out again, turning his focus to the Junkions here. "TV!" Onstage, Bob Ross-Bot rolls towards Bob Ross the Seventh.. his optics glowing a bright red, mouth plate lighting up as he speaks. "RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!" Backing away, Bob Ross the Seventh trips over his own feet.. making his FAKE afro fall off. Holy crap, he is a phony!! Overture turns to Zigzag, "Yeah, you kinda fail upwards in the Decepticons." Red Lamborghini tries to repress a shudder as the outhouse explodes, sending blue goop and other stuff all over him and other cars, people and the ground. People scream and scatter, some people gagging. Sunbeam is currently sans Master armour (and sans shirt), so he might be mistaken for a normal human. Due to Sideswipe's plight, Sunbeam keeps backing up, returning to the palm tree where Zigzag, still wearing his Master Brand Trenchcoat, awaits. "Dude," he tells Zigzag and Overture, "I didn't see that coming at all." Puff puff. Americon raises an eagle-brow at Backfire. "But that's.. American culture! I..." He looks off in the distance at an American flagpole. "Must I destroy it? Must I? No... there must be another way! There must be something else I can destroy..." Looking back down, he sees the afro come off of Bob Ross the Seventh. "HA HA! That's it! Dirty stinky hippies are NOT American, so I can attack THEIR culture! Go me!" He swoops down to scoop up the afro, and flaps his wings in mid-air, keeping the afro just out of reach of Bob Ross the Seventh. "Ooh, ooh, you want this? You want this? Can't have it! Can't have it! Hahahaha! Stupid hippie!" Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! "Dammit, that stoner had ONE job. Show up, say his lines, and we'd handle the rest!" the business exec curses, rolling up the program furiously into a nice ball. "No one would have known we forged his birth certificate.." he trails, when Bob Ross-Bot takes the stage. "Oh crap." Back on stage, Bob Ross the Seventh is trying desperately to grab the afro wig from Americon's grasp. "Dude, that's like my meal ticket. Give it back!" Satisfied with his humiliation of the imposter for now, Bob Ross-Bot turns on the crowd. Firing off shots towards the show cars, they start going up in explosions.. each getting closer and closer to a certain red Autobot. Sit-Com pours a bottle of something strange on the fallen Junkion. Blizz-Zard pops up, as if nothing had happened. "What did you do? How did you do that?" several humans wonder. Sit-Com proudly holds a bottle of Hair Restorer. Red Lamborghini watches the shots coming closer and closer and hates to see good cars go to waste and finally has had his fill. Hitting reverse, he squeals his tires and hits the tarmac. Spinning around, he shoves himself into drive and takes off at a high rate of speed, heading right for the stage. He hits the ramp used to get things up onto stage and launches himself, trying to ram the Bob Rossbot. Robotic Bald Eagle gives the stoner puppy dog eyes. "Oooh, stupid hippie wants his meal ticket? Well, sir, here's one Food Stamp... to the FACE!" And, using his eyebeams, he lights the afro on fire, and quickly slips it onto the stoner's head! "Okay, that technically wasn't your face, but that's close enough... but Americans don't use the metric system, so THAT'S CLOSE ENOUGH!" Sunbeam-"So, you still wanna go in there and get involved with the fighting?" Zigzag-"Nah... not really." 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar begins backing up as the showers of debris from the exploded cars lands too close for comfort. Seconds later, the smoldering remains of a vintage sports car crashes in front of where Hound had been parked, << Oh my... I think that one was a classic. I hope these humans got insurance. >> Spectators surely are fleeing all over the place by now. Hound looks around his surroundings, making sure there's no panicked human to freak out when he reveals his presence. Seeing that there isn't any, Hound unfolds and transforms! Clearly he's too late to urge Sideswipe to not be reckless though, as the Autobot warrior has already zooms off and takes to the air, << Bah, reckless as ever! Heads up, Sideswipe! I'll provide some cover! >> With that said, Hound begins projecting mirages of Sideswipe in an attempt to confuse Bob Rossbot and perhaps any other EVIL DOERS that plans do to the Autobot warrior harm! 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar transforms into his Hound mode. Most of the Junkion technicians, not trained in combat, turn tail and make a break for their carrier. Arr-K-Ick sticks around, covering their retreat. "You may have won the battle, but we're going to win the war!" After Annie-Mashon and Stuck-O have cleared the area, he pulls back as well. Ass-Guardian however, a really effin' huge Junkion if you've ever seen one, sticks around. "By the power of Greyskull!" he bellows, charging the robot alongside Sideswipe. "I HAVE THE POW-AH!" Bob Ross-Bot is knocked over, but not before vaporizing another of the retreating Junkions. From his superior air position, Backfire revels in the wanton destruction. "Ahahahaha, isn't it GLORIOUS??" he cackles, looking back towards the container.. and a certain trio of Decepticons. "Lazy, good for nothing, bed ridden, blasphemous, toaster ovens!" he rages, "HEY, YOU FEMMES PLAN ON HELPING??" Robotic Bald Eagle ignores the human whose afro he lighted on fire. Fortunately that guy manages to survive by sticking his flaming head into another, unexploded porta-potty. "YEAH, JERKS! You can hit on babes later, after you HIT them in the face FOR GALVATRON!" he caws, hovering over Zigzag and Sunbeam. Sit-Com panics as another Junkion falls to the noxious nuke solution! He has to do something! He pulls things out of subspace randomly as if searching for something. He suddenly produces a snake charmer's flute, a turban, and a basket. Lifting the lid off the basket, comes an electric clippers, buzzying and swaying to the music that Sit-Com is playing on the flute. Suddenly it lunges at Bob-Rossbot! Bob Ross-Bot is set upon by not only Sideswipe and Ass-Guardian, but a set of clippers? Knocked off-stage, the robot's red optics power down and go black. "I MUST.. I MUST.. I MUST.." he mutters, little yellow light flashing behind the rectangle mouth, before going silent. Hovering over towards the other Decepticons, Backfire joins the conversation. "Yeah, WE'RE doing all the heavy lifting. If it wasn't for my robot, we'd be up the energon stream without a binary processor!" he rambles. Sunbeam gives Americon a thumbs up with his free hand. "You got it, dude!" "We'll be right behind you, Americon," Zigzag adds, motioning for him to return to the fight. Neither of them proceed to do anything, th ough. Hound shuts off his holoprojectors as he sees Sideswipe makes contact with Bob Ross-bot and begins moving forward to catch up, "Hang on, I'm heading over too to do what I ca---" He pauses for a second as his feels the bottom of his right feet step on something distinctively soft... mushy... prompting him to grimace, "---ugh, I'm going to need to clean this off of me or Loadout is going to blow his circuit breakers and sentence me to a few cycles in a decontamination chamber when I go back to Autobot City." Hound leaps over a guard railing and drops down to the stage where Sideswipe, Bob Ross-bot, and the various Junkions are present, << I don't think what I got on me is going to make a dent on that thing, but I -can- try to keep them from figuring out which of you guys are the real deal! >> Both of Hound's hands retracts and auxillary holoprojectors replaces it, and with their addition, he is able to make a field of holographic Junkions appear in the fields! Except it ends up serving very little purpose when Bos Ross-Bot mysteriously powers down (from his perspective), "Huh? Maybe that thing was made in China?" The people are still running in droves from the area, vehicles that were lit earlier are still aflame.. some even exploding, sending shrapnel all about. The blue poop-goo doesn't help much either, as it impedes the human's efforts to evacuate the area. Bob Ross-Bot lies there, powered down.. no sign of life. Backfire is still hovering over the other Decepticons, when his attention is brought back to the stage. "My robot!" he exclaims, jetting towards the general vicinity. He jets back a moment later, "Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" temporarily retreating from the imaginary Junkion army. "WHERE'D THEY COME FROM??" Red Lamborghini bounces off the top of the Rossbot, watching it go crashing down and breaking. <> Then he's off again. <> he radios back as he takes off towards the track, "HEY Americon...you're more like an Ameri-can't! You and Back-rash, I mean Backfire are the most pathetic Con's I've ever had the sorry exprience to meet." He races off down the track, taunting them, trying to draw them away from the humans and the Junkticons. Robotic Bald Eagle glares at the two Nebulans for a moment, wondering if they're actually going to do anything. "Well, okay, then--HEY!" He whips around as Sideswipe easily baits him, and Americon takes off after him. "I KNEW there was something off about you red lamborghinis! Mostly because you are NOT an American design!" And... he soars past Sideswipe, going down the track. "HA HA! Bird beats car, stupid Autobot!" "Uhh, Decepticons.. withdraw!" Backfire uneasily commands, transforming and taking to the skies. <> the Seeker transmits, more of an assurance to himself than anyone else. A shake, shudder, and shiver; and before your eyes BACKFIRE transforms into a F-16 Falcon! Hound literally has his hands full at the moment with maintaining the holographic facade in the area, that is until he is confident that there is no more extraordinary threats around. *Bzzpt* The holographic army of Junkions disappears, just like that. Phew, that thing sure sucks up a lot of energy, as Hound finds himself temporarily winded by the exertion, "Whew, nice job diverting the Cons away, Sideswipe! I'll... whew... I'll be right behind you in a moment." Red Lamborghini makes a trip around the track, taunting the large eagle, just for the hell of it, "You knwo what's Red White and Blue all over? OH! A decomposing corpse of a Con named Americon...HA!" He heard Backfires words for a retreat and as glad he wasn't going to have to even take this further. He so wanted a bath at this point in time.....that blue gunk ...YUCK! A bunch of Junkions who discovered that Bob Ross VII was in fact a fake, are gathered somewhere off to the side and weeping. "Wait, what?" Americon says as the call to retreat is given. "Aw, man, it was just getting good..." He whips around to fly off into the sky. "You shut up, SideWIPE! This isn't over! Next time imma gonna get you... IN AMERICA!" And he rockets away. Ass-Guardian walks up to Bob Ross-Bot, pulling his hammer from his trust tool-belt slung across his waist. "This is how you fix Russian space station!" he decrees, hitting the robot over the head. SLAM. Twice. SLAM. Thrice. Suddenly the robot whirls to life, red optics coming back online. "I BOB ROSS-BOT WILL.." the clawed machine booms loudly, his treads bringing him towards the stage. What happens next, well.. it's almost magical. Like unicorns and pony magical. "..build us a happy, little cloud that floats around in the sky." Bob Ross-Bot finishes his sentence, slapping paint on a canvas. The business exec descends from his hiding spot, "What is the meaning of this? What have you done?? You've ruined my show, dunked my star's head in a toliet, and now thi.." Suddenly stopping, the exec notices the robot is.. painting? "GENIUS! Futuristic, stylish, hip.." he mumbles, throwing an arm around Bob Ross-Bot. "Stick with me pal, you're gonna be a star!"